Problem: $9gh + h - 3i - 7 = -9h + 5i - 10$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $9gh + h - 3i - {7} = -9h + 5i - {10}$ $9gh + h - 3i = -9h + 5i - {3}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $9gh + h - {3i} = -9h + {5i} - 3$ $9gh + h = -9h + {8i} - 3$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $9gh + {h} = -{9h} + 8i - 3$ $9gh = -{10h} + 8i - 3$ Isolate $g$ ${9}g{h} = -10h + 8i - 3$ $g = \dfrac{ -10h + 8i - 3 }{ {9h} }$